Amplifiers are employed in many applications. In particular, operational amplifiers are often utilized to amplify voltages. As can be seen in FIG. 1, a conventional operational amplifier 104 in an inverting configuration is shown. In other words, the input voltage VIN is inverted, amplified, and supplied to load 106. These amplifiers often use a push-pull or other folded cascode arrangements, which have contrasting non-uniform output currents associated with the high and low sides of the amplifier. The differing output currents can be seed in FIG. 2. This difference in the output currents results in a pop or click caused by the differences in the output currents, which can be seen in FIG. 3. Over the years, however, several designs have been developed to combat pop or click. Some examples of these circuits are U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2003/0067350; European Patent No. 0862265; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,436,588; 5,491,437; 5,798,673; 5,963,093; 6,292,057; 6,798,285; 7,030,699; 7,227,413; 7,088,182; and 7,382,187.